Don't Tread On Me
by Boogerhead24
Summary: I sat on the curb, looking up at the dark clouds in the sky, wondering which path led up to where I am now. Newly Edited...please reread. You will understand it better
1. cloud filled skies and untaken pathes

I sat on the curb, looking up at the dark clouds in the sky, wondering which path led up to where I am now. Just last week I was home, correction, I was at my father's house in Chino and now I am in Newport in front of my lawyer's, Sandy Cohen mansion.

I hear someone walk up beside me. I look up, he's average height, physically gifted, and by the looks of it a light brown/ dirty blonde color hair. I stand up next to him and brush the dirt of the butt of my jeans. He stares at me for a while as if he is trying to analyze a possible threat and I suppose I wasn't one because he finally said hi.

"Hey"

"Back at cha" was my only reply.

We both just stood there as the awkward silence consumed the air. He looked down at the ground as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one between his lips. He offered me one and I took the one that was in between his lips instead. He was taken back but shook it off as he placed another one in his mouth. He was lighting his, when I leaned in and lit mine with the same flame.

He stood there smoking his cigarette as I enjoyed mine. I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye, which caused me to shoot him a glance.

"What!"

"What, I didn't do anything."

"You were looking at me"

"Well I was wondering what you're doing outside the Cohen's house."

I drop my cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"What's it to ya?"

He was, I guess you can say he was shocked/surprised about the sudden outburst. He just shook his head in confusion and took a puff of his cigarette. I took the cigarette from his lips once again and stomped it out, like I did mine. Then I looked up at him, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a kiss, to put it simply.

He was reluctant at first but he eventually gave in and let me deepen the kiss. When he started to get really into, I bit his lip and pulled away.

"What the fuck?"

He touched his lip, and I could see the blood gliscine in the moon light. I laughed and sat back on the curb and I suppose he went home because when I turned back around, he was gone.

I shrugged and looked back at the cloud filled sky, wondering which path I should have taken, instead of the one I did.


	2. Biker Boots and Busted Lips

I just stood there staring at her back, wondering if this was for real, if a girl could actually do that to a guy. I gave up trying to understand and walked up to the Cohen's house, my home. I reached the door and looked back, she was still there sitting on the curb, I turn back shake my head in confusion and walk inside.

I can hear Sandy and Kirsten talking in the kitchen as I walk into the front hallway. It sounds like Sandy's pleading with Kirsten, as if he is trying to convince her to take in a lost puppy he had found. I walk into the kitchen and the conversation stops as if it had never happened.

I'm used to it by now, but I don't take it to heart. I pretend I didn't hear them and try to start a new conversation.

"Do you guys know that there is a girl sitting in front of the house?"

Kirsten and Sandy looked at me and then looked at each other and then looked at me again. Kirsten grabs a napkin and starts dabbing my lip with it.

"Ryan, your lip is bleeding. What happened?"

I take the napkin from her and did the same thing she did.

"Nothing, I just bit my lip. So, I'm guessing you know who she is"

Kirsten looks down at her hands as Sandy all of a sudden becomes interested with the ceiling. He finally loses interest and looks at me again.

"Yes son, we do know who she is and why she is here for a matter of fact." He hesitates.

"And...?"

"And...if Kirsten agrees, she might be living with us for a while."

"How long is a while?" I ask, secretly hoping a while means an hour.

"Well until she is out of trouble."

It hits me; she is basically the girl version of me. I wouldn't be surprised if she was from Chino too.

"Sandy, I have decided"

Sandy and I both turn to Kirsten.

"She can stay. She can sleep in the guest bedroom."

Sandy gave his Sandy Cohen smiles as he turned to go outside and get her. I look at Kirsten with utter shock and disapproval.

"What? I let you stay here too and plus I always wanted a girl in the house anyway."

I scoffed and said "Not this kind of girl"

Before Kirsten could reply, Sandy and 'her' came in. She walked into the room as if she had lived here her whole life.

She dragged her biker-like boots into the room as if she couldn't lift her feet. I now noticed that she had blue black hair and black ace bandages wrapped around her hands and wrists with skulls drawn on them. She had tight black T-shirt on and her jeans were barely put together because of all of the holes in them. She has her eyebrows pierced, her nose pierced and about ten holes in each of her ears.

I turn to look at Kirsten's face and it is priceless, her jaw has hit the floor and her eyeballs have popped out of her head.

"Kirsten, Ryan, this is Donna. Donna this is Kirsten and Ryan"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cohen, Ryan."

She walks up to me, looks at my lip and whispers in my ear "Ouch, that must-of hurt like a bitch."


	3. Modern Day Gothem

I laid back in my bed in the pool house, wondering what had just happened. A girl I never met before not only kissed me but is now living with me. If we met under other circumstances, I might have found her attractive and maybe even sexy but under these she is not.

I don't know why but subconsciously I feel like I need to sit up and look out the pool house windows, so I did. And who do I see sitting on one of the pool lounge chairs but her. I kind of feel bad for her

"_Donna I will show you your room. Grab your bags and lets go." Kirsten said to her._

"_Um Mrs. Cohen, I uh, I have no bags," for the first time she seems human and shows emotion, embarrassment and shame._

I look to over where she is sitting and it looks like she is curled up into a tiny ball and trying to get smaller.

I walk outside and the closer I get to her, I begin to realize she is trying to get smaller and is trembling.

"Hey" I say softly but I still cause her to jump. She looks over to me, acknowledges my existence with a nod.

"What are you doing out here, its like two in the morning."

"I'm scared of the dark." She says in a voice that I barely recognize. It sounds like her but lacks confidence and sounds like she is five years old.

"Oh, I think you should go back inside, you're shivering."

"But I'm scared"

"How did you get down here in the first place then?"

"I…I don't remember"

"Are you sure?" Now I feel like I need to treat her like a five year old.

"Yes, I'm not five, you know. Can you just talk to me, to calm me down, please?"

"Um, sure. Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Jersey but for the last year I have been living in Chino, with my dad."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well when my parents got divorced, I got to chose where I wanted to live. I wanted an adventure so I chose California."

"I'm originally from Chino, all this Newport stuff is new to me too."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well me and my brother stole a car, my mom left, so Sandy helped me out."

"Sandy tends to do that."

"What did you do to end up here?"

"You know what I realized about the east coast and the west coast?"

"uh…what?"

"East coast has different social groups"

"Huh?"

"Here in the O.C. there are the preps, jocks, cheerleaders, popular, geeks, and the basic TV social groups you know. But in Jersey, there are only two; gangstas and rockers. Those two groups fill up your basic groups, guys with white T's make up the football teams and guys who wear black with chains make up the band. Its weird and we co-exist too. Rockers and Gangstas fill all the sports teams and work together without a hitch. There would be a pitcher who listens to Slayer, while the catcher listens to 50 cent and together they strike everyone out. Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"It's like we don't care that we look different and have different point of views. People make Jersey out like it's the modern day Gotham City. We have no need for Batman, I'm not saying were a Utopia but Jersey's ok."

I just stare at this girl sitting next to me, it's like she's a completely different person. She is night and day. During the day, she is harsh like the sun but at night she's cool as the moon.

I look over at her and see she is looking up at the sky, I look up too. I look back at her and she is looking at me as well. I can see the moon's light reflect of her eyes, she leans into me as I lean into her. Our lips gently meet and it felt like my world was complete. She pulls away and I can see tears in her eyes, she collapses into me as I pick her up and carry her into the pool house.


	4. Comics and betral never looked so good

The sun begged me to wake up but I sincerely didn't want to. I fought but eventually gave in.

I rolled over and saw a lump sleeping next to me. I looked at who it was and saw the oh-so-familiar dirty blond hair from last night. I was able to get out of bed without disturbing him and I just stood there, unable to move, unable to break the connection we share.

I walked up beside him and just smiled, I pulled up his covers and kissed him on his forehead and left the pool house.

I was about to walk into the main house when a problem hit me, I don't remember where my room was. If I just walk into the house, Sandy is going to think I slept with Ryan and I don't want them to think I'm a slut because I'm not.

"Fuck it."

I walk into the main house, into the kitchen and see Sandy already awake and buttering a bagel. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Sleep well?"

"I didn't fuck him Sandy."

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it"

"Who was thinking what?"

At that moment a curly head boy walked in. He was tall, probably taller than Ryan, skinny, lanky, and you can tell he's Sandy's son.

"And who is this?"

"Oh Seth, this is Donna. Donna, Seth."

"Why is she here?"

"Seth!"

"No offence"

"None taken."

"She is here because she needed my help."

"Oh, so she is a girl Ryan."

And Ryan walks in right on cue. He takes a look around the room and surveys any possible threat and finds none.

"Hey"

"Ryan, did you know there's a girl living here now?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why am I always the last to find things out?"

Just then Kirsten walks in, in a very happy mood.

"Morning everyone"

"Morning darling" Sandy answered after he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh, I have had the best idea. Donna, you can go shopping with Summer and Marissa today."

"Uh, mom I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"No offence Donna, but look at what she's wearing. I think their styles with conflict with each other."

"Seth, you worry too much."

Now I started to panic. Mrs. Cohen is trying to send me shopping with two little hoes, who probably don't wear anything to start with.

"Mrs. Cohen, I really don't feel comfortable going out with these girls and plus I don't have any money."

"I expected that so, I was going to give you some money for clothes and for you to decorate the guest room as your own."

"Wow Mrs. Cohen, I couldn't accept that and only thing I need for decoration is a box of spray paint."

"I told you she wouldn't accept it Kirsten. Donna, if you do want the spray paint, we probably have a couple cans in the garage. Ryan, Seth can you show her the way?"

"Sure"

I followed Ryan out to the garage as Seth followed. I've never seen a house this big before, I don't even know why someone would need a house this big.

I've noticed that Ryan does really talk around a lot of people, I wonder why. We finally made it out to the garage, then Seth and Ryan shuffle through some boxes to find the spray cans Sandy was talking about.

"Found them"

Seth holds the box of spray paint over his head like it was a trophy, but then trips over another box at his feet. The box falls over and tons of comic books spill out.

"Oh my God, are these yours Seth?"

"Yeah, are you into comics too?"

"Into them, I'm obsessed with them."

"It's true; she even references them in normal conversations."

"I'm officially in love with you."

"Hate to be the one to break the bad news to Summer."

"I'm guessing you date this girl Summer."

"Yes I do."

"So, who dates the other one, what was her name, Miranda?"

"Marissa and it's the lucky guy standing next to you."

I look at Ryan; he has a guilty look on his face. I can't believe it, he used me. I grab the box of spray paint, mumble a thank you and run up to my new room, with a new formed stream that travels down my face.


	5. Dying to go to Court

She turns towards me and you can hear her heart breaking. She grabs the box of spray paint and runs out of the garage.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I, uh, dunno"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()#$&()#$

I can't believe he did that to me. I understand that the first time we met he couldn't do anything but last night, he had a choice.

I grab a can of black spray paint from the box and start to spray the walls. I just got so caught up with drawing and my anger, I never heard Sandy walk in.

"Donna…"

I jumped and dropped the spray can to the ground."

"Fuck, Sandy you almost made me crap myself."

He bent down and picked up the can from the floor. He handed it back to me and sat on my bed. He looks around the room and at the walls.

"Nice, looks like comic book art."

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"Can we talk… about the accident?"

!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$#$&()&$#$&())&#$&()

"Why don't I believe you?"

Seth, nothing happened between me and Donna. She just got here yesterday; you think I slept with her already?"

"No, maybe you have a history with her, like everyone else who comes around here."

"No, I do not have a history with Donna."

"Well, then why was she upset?"

!#$&(&$#$&((&$(&#$&()!#$&()!#$&(!#$&(!#$&&$#!#$&(&$$&(&$#!

"Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa are here! Hey girls, the boys will be out in a minute"

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen."

"Summer, I don't know what to do. He has just seems so distant lately."

"I don't know Coop. Who knows what is going on in Chino's head?"

"I guess I need to talk to him."

Seth and Ryan walk in. Seth walks up to Summer and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Summer!"

"Cohen, me and Marissa were going shopping and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us.

"Sure!"

"Maybe we should invite Donna, Kirsten would want us to."

"Who's Donna?"

I look at Marissa and she looks pissed. I try to stall, so I look over to Seth but he is too busy drooling over Summer to notice.

"Um, she's living with us now"

"But _who_ is she?"

"…uh"

!#$&(&$#$&((&$(&#$&()!#$&()!#$&(!#$&(!#$&&$#!#$&(&$$&(&$#!

"You're sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

"Yes Sandy, I'm fine I don't need to see a doctor."

"Just to let you know, you have not won. You will eventually see a doctor."

"If you insist."

Sandy started to get up but sat back down.

"What is happening between you and Ryan?"

!#$&(&$#$&((&$(&#$&()!#$&()!#$&(!#$&(!#$&&$#!#$&(&$$&(&$#!

"So, she is just a client of Sandy"

"Yes and that's it"

"Fine then I guess she can come with us too."

"Seth can you get Donna?"

Seth breaks his connection with Summer for a few seconds just to say the wrong thing.

"Why don't you get her? You have the connection with her."

I just mumbled a fine and ran upstairs before Marissa could say anything. I stood outside her door and my hand just hovered over her doorknob. I heard voices coming from inside so leaned in to try to hear better.

"_Sandy, it wasn't my fault. Why do I have to go to court?"_

"_It's the only way, Donna. It will never end if you don't."_

I knocked on the door as the talking stopped.

"Yeah"

"Um, can I come in?"

"If you insist."

I walk in and see the walls filled with comic-styled art. Sandy is sitting on the bed, while you can tell that Donna was pacing.

"And you reason for coming in was…?"

"Oh, Summer and Marissa are here and we want to know if you want to go shopping with us?"

"Uh…"

"I think you should go, Donna."

"Fine I'll go but if I die, I blame you, Sandy Cohen."

"Why would you die?"

"Do you know what kind of people live here?"


	6. Rusty Metal

I just stood there as I watched Summer and Marissa run around picking out outfits, Seth drooling over Summer, and Ryan just stood there as if he was out of place, just like me. He walked over to me and looked ahead as if he was trying to sneak a conversation with me.

"Hey"

"What?"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? You're my problem, Ryan…what's your last name?"

"Atwood."

"Atwood!"

The name sounded familiar but I shook it off. I looked around and everyone just stared at me as if I was crazy. Summer and Marissa both gave me dirty looks. I just smiled and waved at them as they turned around pretending not to know me.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean for last night to happen."

"Yeah, I didn't either but it still happened."

"Yeah, I know."

"When were you going to tell me about Marissa?"

"It never crossed my mind."

"Oh, well don't worry; last night didn't mean anything to me anyway."

I turned, walked away from him and walked out of the store. I walked around the mall until I pasted a store called "Rusty Metal," I liked the way it looked so I walked in. The store was barely lit and they sold a lot of black clothing and band t-shirts. I decided if I was going to spend the money Mrs. Cohen has given me, it would be here.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I watched her walk away from me as I realized that it would be for the best. I just recently got back together with Marissa and I didn't want to ruin it. I walked back over to were I was before, when Marissa stopped me.

"Ryan, we need to talk."

"Ok"

"You have seemed distant lately. What's wrong? Is anything bothering you?"

"No, I really didn't notice. I'm sorry."

"Um, ok then."

"Anything else?"

"No, I love you Ryan."

"Love you Donna."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

By the time I spent all the money Mrs. Cohen and Sandy have given me, I have bought enough material items for my whole life. I look around to see if anyone could help and see a guy standing by a rack of Slayer shirts, just staring at me.

"Hey, stop looking at me and give me a hand."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

What did I just say? I just called Marissa, Donna. I just called my girlfriend by the name of a girl I met a day ago. I have no clue as of what to do. I look around and now see Seth and Summer staring at me in shock.

"Oh that bitch is gonna die!"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

This guy and I make it to the front of the store where Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa are in. There is a bench right in front of the store so I tell the guy he could put the bags there. I mumble thanks and give him a signal to leave. While he walks away mumbling some censored things, as I see Marissa walk out looking very angry as Ryan, Seth and Summer follow.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Marissa runs up to me and pushes me into the bench, which causes me to scream in pain and all of my newly bought items to fall on the floor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

I struggle to get up as I use the bench as support.

"Well, I think I am Donna, who do you think I am?"

I hear Seth stifle a laugh as Marissa steams at the ears. She swings at me with her tiny fists but I dodge them.

"Is she serious? Ryan you need to stop your women before I hurt her"

She swung again but she caught me right under the rib, which caused me to hunch over in pain.

"I warned you bitch, now your going to die."

I take my first swing at her and it catches her right square on the cheek, which knocks her out.

"Oh, I'm not done yet bitch!"

I run up to her and rev my leg up to kick her in the ribs when Ryan pulls me back.

"Let me go!"

The more I struggle the more tired and woozy I get, so I decided to stop.

"Ryan, call Sandy and tell him that I blame him"

And everything goes black.


	7. Hospital Room Drama

"_Ryan, call Sandy and tell him that I blame him"_

She slipped into unconsciousness in my arms. I can feel something wet and warm against my arms. I lay her down and see blood on my arms. I see Seth's mouth move but everything is silent. I lift Donna's shirt up to her chest and there is a blood soaked bandage wrapped around her lower abdomen.

"Seth, call 911!"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

The room I'm in smells like a dentist's office and disinfectant. I open my eyes and I see I am in a white room. I feel something in my arm and see that there is an IV needle in my arm. The bandages are now off my wrists and can see the cuts have healed. I feel someone holding my hand and I look at who it is.

"Ryan" I whisper, shaking my hand to wake him up. "Ryan"

"Huh? What?" He wakes up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sits up straight when he sees me looking at me. "You're awake."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood and that caused you to faint."

"Oh. You don't have to be here, you know."

"I know, I want to be here. What happened to you?"

Before I had a chance to answer, Sandy walked in.

"Hey kiddo, you're awake. Feel better?"

"I could feel worse."

"Ryan, can I speak with Donna alone, please?"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&(

Sandy has been in there for a while now and I was a little anxious.

"Hey Ry, you ok?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine."

I look around the waiting room. Seth is sitting next to me and for the first time paying attention to me and not Summer. Summer is sitting next to him and is reading a magazine. Marissa is next to Summer and is holding an ice pack to her face. Sandy has finally walked out of Donna's room.

"Dad, what happened to her?"

"I can't tell you, she'll tell you when she's ready."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"_Shut up, you stupid bitch!"_

"_Daddy, stop it please! I didn't do it; I was next door all day."_

"_You were probably fucking that faggot too."_

"_Daddy please stop. No!"_

_BANG!_

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

Seth, Summer and Marissa all went home but I wanted to stay here with Sandy. Sandy was running around talking to doctors and such. I walked into Donna room and I saw that she was sleeping.

I sat in a chair next to her bed and just watched her sleep. Who is this girl to me? What is she doing to me? I don't want to be involved with her but I can't get her out of my head. I hate her but apparently I love her.

I snapped back to reality when I saw Donna tossing and turning in her sleep. I didn't think nothing of it until she really started thrashing around. I stood up to call Sandy when she started screaming.

"NO STOP IT!"

I ran out of the room and called Sandy and the doctors. Everyone ran into the room and tried to calm her down, she was thrashing around so much the doctor's couldn't sedate her. I just stood back out of the doctor's way while Sandy put his arm around me trying to comfort me. I cringed every time she screamed.

"STOP! PLEASE! HELP!"

"What's wrong with her Sandy?"

"She's having a bad dream."

I waited for him to continue but he never did. The doctor told us to leave and right as I was in the doorway of her room, she screamed so loud the whole Orange County could hear it.

"TREY HELP ME!"


	8. The Long Halloween

I'm here sitting in the waiting room, not knowing what to do with myself. Sandy is sitting next to me and twiddling his thumbs.

"Sandy, what is wrong with her?"

"I told you, she has to tell you not me."

"Is that her decision or yours?"

"Its mutual."

"Well can you answer this question?"

"Depends, shoot."

"How does she know Trey?"

"I honestly don't know. That's something you have to ask her."

"When is she coming home?"

"Right after her tests come in."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I wake up and I'm still in my hospital room. I have no idea what to do with myself. I hate feeling this way. I sit up and look around my room. Ryan walks into the room and sits next to my bed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's Trey?"

I try to change the question around so it doesn't sound so conspicuous.

"He was my neighbor back in Chino. Why?"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I've never seen Ryan act like this over a girl, especially a girl he was supposedly not involved with. He has stayed in that hospital room with her since she was first put in there. After persistent arguing on my dad's part, he finally came home.

Since he came home, the only thing he has been doing is brooding, a little more than usual. The only time he comes out of the pool house is for food and to see if dad has come back from the hospital.

I'm sitting on the couch, too bored to play video games, that means I'm really bored. I pick up a Batman comic and Ryan walks in. He sits next to me, as I read.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked as he turned on the television.

"Batman, the Long Halloween."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, I've read it already. (a/n if you haven't read it and you want to, skip this line. I don't want to ruin it for you) It's when there is this killer called Holiday and he kills a member of this big mob family on each holiday. The killer ends up being Gilda Dent and Harvey Dent (a/n Harvey Dent is Two-Face but in the book it is before and when he becomes Two-Face)."

"Oh, can I borrow it?"

"Sure but I thought you were more into Spiderman?"

"I am but Donna might like it."

"Dude, why are you going crazy over this girl?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You are acting as if you are in love with her."

"…"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Donna its time to go."

"Thank God, I hate hospitals"

I walk out of the bathroom in normal clothes and look at Sandy just staring at me.

"What's up Sandy? Looks like something's bothering you"

"Something is…"

"What…?"

"Who is Trey?"

"God, why is everyone asking me that? Trey is just an old friend from Chino."

"What was his last name?"

I actually have to think about it. I know I know Trey's last name its just I don't use it very often.

"Actually, I don't remember. I think it was…" Oh my God, I remember.


	9. Cheer up Emo Kid

"_You are acting as if you are in love with her."_

That simple statement rings in my ears. Right after Seth had said it I got up and walked back into the pool house. I need to decide right now, what I am going to do about her.

I lay back in my bed and just stare at the ceiling. I hear someone open the door and walk over to the side of the bed but I don't move.

"Ryan…"

!#$&()!#$&($#$&(&$!#$&(&$#!#$(&$$&$#$&(&$$&(&$$&(&$

"SHE WHAT!"

"Honey lower your voice, the kids might hear you."

"Sandy, how is that possible? It's impossible."

"No, it's improbable. It is completely possible."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No…not yet."

"Ryan…are you awake?"

!#$&()!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$!&())(&$#!#$()&$!#$&())(&$!#$&

I roll over and see that it's Seth.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"I'm sorry man, its just been really weird around here lately."

"It's alright man, I know what you mean."

"Oh, Dad just got home and Donna is with him."

I twitch at her name and Seth gave me a weird look.

"Uh, ok."

"Are you going to come in to see her?"

"…"

!#$&()!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&#$&)(&$#$&()#$&()(&$!#$&()&

I walk around the Cohen mansion, gazing at my new surroundings. Wondering how long this is going to last for me. Most likely right after the trial and then there are going to tell me that "Their welcome has expired."

I look down at my hands and realized that I never put the bandages on my wrists back on. I go through my bag and pull out two rolls of black ace bandages. I sit down on a chair near the stairs, put down my bag and one roll and start to wrap one around my wrist and hand.

I was struggling to wrap it and by mistake I dropped the roll. It starts to unravel as it rolled across the floor, I started to get up to chase it when someone stopped it and picked it up already.

"You need help?"

I look up and it was those blue eyes and dirty blond who had my bandages in his hands.

"Uh sure"

He walks over to me and slowly wraps my wrists and hands.

"Why do you need this? It looks like they are healed already."

"Yeah, I know but I don't like how they look. It brings back bad memories."

"Did you do this to yourself?"

"Oh right, just because I wear a lot of black and I'm not into 'people' you think I cut myself! DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING EMO KID TO YOU!"

"A what?"

I couldn't take this; I grabbed my bag off the floor and ran up to my room.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$#&()(&$#&()&$#$&()#!#$&()(&$$&()$$&()(&$#

I just stand there in disbelief as I watch her run up the steps. Everything I say to this girl is wrong. I turn and plop into the chair that she was once sitting in, when Sandy walks in.

"What was all the commotion about?"

"It was Donna screaming at me again."

"Oh okay. Ryan I need to talk to you…about Donna."

"Sandy, for the last time. No, I am never involved with her, not now, not ever."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to answer your question from before."

"Oh. Which one?"

"The one about Trey."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$

I laid on my bed, looking up at my freshly painted ceiling, wondering if I could have prevented this.

Hmm, I came home, wrapped my wrists, Ryan helped, and I yelled at him…nope couldn't be prevented.

There was a knock at the door and I just rolled over and ignored it. There was another knock and I rolled over again and ignored it some more. Then there was another knock and it turn, I threw a spray can at the door.

"Dad, I can translate Jersey to Newport and I think that means we can come in."


	10. The Tooth Fairy

I just laid in my bed as Sandy, Seth and Ryan walked in with the shopping bags from a couple days ago.

"Hey kiddo, we just wanted to bring your things in. We never had a chance to when you were gone."

"'Kay, thanks. You can just put then down and leave."

They exchanged glances as Sandy nodded at them to do as I say. They put down the bags and left. Ryan was about to close the door when he just looked at me. It was a sad, longing look, one that I can not forget.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I slowly close the door, while I try to forget what Sandy has told me. Donna and Trey, Trey and Donna, it can't be possible. I stand in front of her door, unable to move from that spot. I can't stand it, I have to know. I burst back into her room.

"WHAT DID YOU AND MY BROTHER DO!"

I looked at her and see the guilt written on her face.

"We didn't do anything…" It was the five year olds voice again. "he saved me…he saved me from..fr.from…" She looked down and I saw the tears fall onto the quilt Kirsten had put on her bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"…but what did happen was an accident."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Dad, do you think Ryan is okay?"

He walks over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes son, Ryan he is and if he isn't he will be."

"What does that mean?"

"Ryan is going to get a visit by someone who might help."

"Who, the tooth fairy?"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"An accident? Things like don't just happen."

By this point, I am so enraged that I am now pacing across the room.

"But you don't know the situation."

"The situation! What the…"

"Ryan! He saved me!"

"From what!"

She mumbles something that I am unable to hear.

"What?"

"My dad! Ryan, my dad! You see this…" She lifts up her shirt and rips off the bandage that covered her lower torso and exposes a stitched up gash that goes across her abdomen. "…he did that to me and if it wasn't for Trey, I would be dead right now!"

I look at the gash and I am in a state of shock/terror. I back up slowly as I watch her gaze follow me but her mouth is still. I walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind me.


	11. Its about to be a what GIRLFIGHT!

"So, she told you?"

Sandy stated more than asked.

"Who told what?"

Poor Seth, left out of the loop.

"Yeah, she told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Who told you everything?"

"Yup, and I think you need to go upstairs and help her wrap herself up again."

Sandy gave me a questioning look before he realized what I was talking about and went upstairs.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

I shake my head and think to myself, Poor Seth always left out of the loop.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I walk downstairs after I finish wrapping Donna back up, as I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door and see Trey standing there.

"Hello Mr. Cohen." He says as he shakes my hand.

"Trey."

"So does baby Atwood know anything?"

"I think he knows everything."

We are now in the kitchen and I make a mental note that Seth and Ryan are in the pool house. Trey sits at the island as I stand opposite from him.

"How can this happen? What is the probability that those two would actually meet?"

"What was the probability that you two could possibly meet?"

I say more as a statement then a question. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Why am I here, Mr. Cohen? How can I help this situation?"

"You're here to help Ryan because I know he needs it."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Wow, I expected a 'Ryan I'm pregnant" not a 'Trey saved my life' I didn't even think those words would ever be used together in a sentence. But hey, it's the OC unexpected things are expected…which means expected things are unexpected…which means…"

"I get it Seth."

"Sorry, Cohen humor. Jokes at the wrong time, no comic timing what-so-ever…"

"Seth"

"Sorry."

I lay back in my bed, close my eyes and sigh.

"What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do, little bro?"

I sit up and see Trey sitting in the place Seth was once sitting.

"What are you doing here, Trey?"

I say as I get up and hug my brother.

"Mr. Cohen thought I should be here for 'moral support," he air quotes "moral support."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it." I look down at the carpet, then at my brother again. "So, you saved her…"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I walk downstairs to the front hall and see that the house is virtually empty.

"Sandy! Mrs. Cohen! Seth! Ryan! Anyone home?" I whisper the last part.

I look around in the kitchen, dinning room and living room but no one is there. I hear someone walk through the front door so I instinctively go see who it is. I stop dead in my tracks, when I saw who it was.

"You!"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

Trey and I walk into the main house as we heard some noise coming from the front hall. We start walking through the kitchen to the noise when Summer comes running in.

"Ryan, Donna and Marissa are fighting again!"

"What!"

We all run to where they are and see the obvious fighting. Donna has Marissa pinned to the floor as she claws away at her face. Marissa is kicking and screaming, trying to get Donna off of her.

"Donna, stop!"

It was Trey who said this. When Donna heard the voice, she stopped.

"Trey"

Marissa took her chance and flipped Donna onto her back and started to claw at Donna's torso. Somehow Marissa ripped off Donna's shirt which exposed Donna's bandages and her black lace bra. You can see some blood on her bandages but it took no toll on her. Even on her back, Donna wound up a punch and once again knock Marissa out cold. Summer screamed as Trey ran up to Donna helping her up.

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth ran down the steps hearing Summer's ear-splitting scream.

"What happened?"

"My welcome party just brought me my welcome to the neighborhood fruit basket! That's what happened, come on Sandy. What does it look like?"

He ignored her comment and walked over to her, noticing that Trey was holding her up.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Nooo, no more fucking hospitals. I'm fine; I just need to sit down."

Trey brought her to the living room and sat her down on the couch, while Seth and Summer went into the kitchen to get Marissa an ice pack.

Everyone sat around Donna looking at her and expecting her to explain what had happened. But the only thing that she said was…

"Fuck Trey, when did you get here?"


	12. Drying Tears and Kissing boo boos

What is Trey doing here? I know I was eventually going to see him again because he has to be at court with me but I didn't expect to see him so soon.

Right now, we all are sitting in the living room, everyone staring at me but I don't care, I'm looking at Trey.

"Ryan, can you go upstairs and get Donna a shirt and a new set of bandages."

Ryan was half way up the stairs when I realized I was only in my bra. I look down at myself and laugh.

"When did that happen?"

Everyone else laughs as it relaxes the mood. I look back at Trey and smile, he smiles back.

"Why are you here Trey?"

"Mr. Cohen wanted me to be here for Ryan."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to see me."

"Of course I wanted to see you. That is the reason I came so soon."

I started to lean in towards Trey, as he did the same but we were interrupted when Summer yelled…

"WHAT!"

Seth peaked his head out of the kitchen doorway, blushing a little from the embarrassment.

"Sorry, I told Summer what is happening and I guess you can say that she was a little shocked."

Everyone shares an awkward smile, as Ryan walks down the stairs with my things.

"What took you so long kiddo?"

"I, uh, didn't know where the bandages were."

Ryan hands Sandy the bandages and puts the shirt down next to me.

"Seth can you get me a pair of scissors. Donna you need to lye down."

Seth and Summer walk in with the scissors as I lay down on the floor, not wanting to get blood on the couch. Sandy kneels down next to me and starts cutting the bandages off. Sandy pulls of the old bandage as Marissa walks in out of no-where.

"Ryan we need to…Trey what are you doing… oh my God…"

Marissa passes out when she saw my boo boo. Everyone looked at where she fell but no one moved right away. Ryan eventually got up to help his fallen girlfriend. He picked her up and placed her on the couch out of everyone's way.

I saw Ryan take another look at my boo boo and shake his head.

"Why did he do that to you?"

"I thought you said that she told you everything."

"I didn't tell him everything…just the basics."

"So, I'm guessing its story time."


	13. Story Time then a nap

She is now fully bandaged and dressed, when she sits up and gets ready to tell her story.

"It started a couple months after we first moved to Chino. Dad was depressed without mom and turned to drinking and sometimes even drugs. I knew I shouldn't be around him when he was in his "moods" so I tried to stay out of the house. It was easier said than done because I was new and I didn't know anyone. So one day I was just sitting in front of my house, when daddy dearest went through one of his moods. He comes running out of the house, drunk out of his mind, and starts dragging me by my hair. I start screaming when Trey was walking out of his apartment next door. He saw me and ran up to me and my dad and knocked him out cold. That was the when I first met Trey and the first time he helped me."

She stops takes a deep breath and continues.

"A couple more months went by and I accomplished staying away from dad without a hitch, thanks to Trey. Until one day, I come home and he was going crazy. He accused me of stealing his money and…and…"

Trey pulls her close and she looks at him…

"_Gimme my money you stupid whore."_

"_But I didn't take it daddy."_

"_Shut up, you stupid bitch!"_

"_Daddy, stop it please! I didn't do it; I was next door all day."_

"_You were probably fucking that faggot too."_

"_Daddy please stop. No!"_

"And he pulled out a knife from one of the kitchen drawers. He came at me with it, I was able to dodge most of them with only cuts on my arms but I tripped over a chair leg and fell. I screamed…"

She stopped and you can see the tears present on her face. She buried her face in Trey's shirt as he continued for her.

"I heard her scream and I ran next door. I kicked down the door but I was too late. That bastard already carved her like a fucking turkey. I tackled him down and we started wrestling on the ground and let's just say; I won."

Everyone in the room was silent. Sandy already knew the story but it looked like it was the first time he had heard it as well.

Trey still has his arm around me even though we had both finished telling the story. Everyone is looking at us as if they are expecting more. Marissa finally regains consciousness after she has missed everything.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You passed out after you saw my little boo boo."

"Oh, I'm sorry for starting that fight at the mall the other day."

"Whatever its fine."

"No, is not. I just went a little crazy when Ryan said…"

"Are you sure your okay, Marissa? You look pale."

I look over to Ryan and I see that he is trying to stop her from saying something.

"What did he say?"

Marissa gave Ryan a weird look and shook off the interruption.

"I told him that I loved him and he said, love you too, Donna."

Everyone now looked at Ryan. He looked around the room nervously, got up and mumbled something about the pool house.

I look over at Trey and he was switching glances from me to where his brother had once been. Trey gets ups and follows his brother's exit.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I'm now in the bathroom, emptying whatever was in my stomach into the toilet bowl. After I finish I collapse onto the cool tiled floor. I feel the coolness on my face. I hear a knock on the door but I don't move.

"Ry"

Its Trey's voice but I still don't move. He opens the door and sits on the floor next to me.

"Ry, what did you two do?"

"I took advantage of her when she was vulnerable."

"But what did you do exactly?"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"I'm sorry Sandy"

"For what?"

"For disrupting normal life for you and your family."

He smiles and puts his arm around me.

"I took a chance representing you two but I knew what I was getting into from day one."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek,

"Thank you Sandy, you're the dad I never had.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know."

"Was it on purpose?"

"Fuck Trey I don't know."

"Ry, calm down. I need to know these answers."

"Why?"

"Because we, me and Donna, are kind-of involved."

"I know, I think everyone knows."

"I mean a little more than anyone thinks."


	14. Its my little pony!

I lay on the ground, in the fetal position, holding my stomach. Karma is cruel, eye for an eye, a life for a life. Karma is a bitch.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"No fucking way!"

"Fuck ya, bro!"

I look down at the pool house floor and try to comprehend what I just heard. I look out the pool house windows and remember the first night she was here. She was so vulnerable and now I understand why. What she went through… no girl should go through that.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Captain Oats, do u miss Princess Sparkles?"

I look down at my plastic pony and just stare at my childhood toy. I eventually become bored of him and throw him on my bed. I start to walk downstairs and right when I pass Donna's room, I hear crying seep through the door. I press my ear against the door and yes, it is crying. I knock on the door.

"Donna, are you okay?"

"sniff Yeah Sethsniff, I'm fine."

I open the door and hope she is decent. I see that she is on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Uh, I'm not really good at this, uh, stuff. So, do you, uh, want me to get someone else?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to be here."

She said it but the tone of her voice told me otherwise. I sat down next to her and stroked her arm.

"Talk to me, get your mind off of it."

She looks at me with big sad puppy-dog eyes and attempts to make a smile.

"By the way, I love what you have done to the place!"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

Trey and I, now walk upstairs toward Donna's room. We reach her door and we hear Seth's voice and laughter. I open the door and see Seth and Donna sitting on the floor playing with Captains Oats and another horse.

Seth looks up at us and it looks like he is a little kids playing with his toys and technically he really is.

"Hey guys, you wanna join us?"

Trey looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders. We both sit down as Seth continues talking.

"As we all know, this is Captain Oats…" He says as he points to Captain Oats. "…and this new-comer to the bunch is Scarlett." He says as he points to a _My Little Pony, _the pony is blue with a red mane and tail. I look up at Seth and I see that he is still talking.

"This is Donna's pony, I told her about Captain Oats and she told me about Scarlett."

"Um, yeah. I guess me and Seth have more in common then I thought."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Sandy, I'm worried about Donna."

"I'm always worried about all the kids…even Trey…they are like extended family now."

"I know Sandy. I meant mentally."

"You think she's crazy?"

"No, but what she has been through Sandy. It would make any woman, let alone girl, go crazy."

"I know, that worries me."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Captain Oats, would you like to go dancing with me?"

"I would loooove to go dancing with you, Scarlett."

Me and Seth make our little ponies dance together as Ryan and Trey laughs at our behavior.

"Did you have that since you were little, like Seth?"

I look at Ryan and remember why I have Scarlett.

"No, I bought it for a baby."

I see both Trey and Ryan's faces pale.

"Really? Who's baby?"

Poor clueless Seth, always left out of the loop.

"Um… mine."


	15. Hey Miss Murder can I?

"So, you and Trey were having a baby together?"

I look at Seth, trying to process what he had just heard. I can feel Trey fidget next to me and see Donna out of the corner of my eye, struggle with the answer.

"Um, yeah."

There was a knock at the door and everyone stopped and just looked at the door.

"Uh, yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Sandy opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around the room and he had a look on his face, like he was trying to figure out what we were doing.

"I was going to ask what's going on…but forget it."

"What's up dad?"

"Oh yeah, can I talk to Donna and Trey?"

"Dad, we all know everything already."

Sandy looked over to Donna and Trey and they agreed.

"Well then I guess I can continue…"

"Yeah, so what's up Sandy?"

"Donna, I think you need to go to a psychologist."

The whole room became silent and the tension grew.

"I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were…"

"But you want me to see a shrink!"

I just watch as the tension slowly grows and makes the air too thick to breath.

"Donna, I think you should go."

"Don't even start, Trey"

"I'll go with you if you want."

"Trey, don't make me go."

"Donna, do it for Scarlett."

The room becomes silent again. I look towards Donna and her head is down and is picking at the floor. She hugs her stomach and Trey realizes the damage of his words. He crawls over to her and wraps her into a hug. You can hear her muffled cries through Trey's shirt.

"Uh, I guessing you don't mean the pony."

Poor Seth, always out of the loop.

"No Seth, not the pony."

"Fine Sandy, I'll go."

"Thank you Donna."

Trey looked her in the eyes when he said that. He leaned in and kissed her lightly but passionately on her lips and she gladly accepted it.

"Hey you guys, can you leave alone for a while?"

"Sure."

Sandy answered for all of us and made Seth and I leave the room. I was the last to leave the room and the last thing I saw was Trey picking Donna up and placing her on her bed.

&&&&(&$&(&$&()&$#!#$&(&$#$&(&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&(&$$&&$#$&&

I have never felt so completely clueless in my life. We are now in the kitchen; dad and I are sitting across from each other at the island, while Ryan is leaning against the counter.

"So, who's Scarlett?"

"Seth, Scarlett is…was Donna and Trey's baby."

"Oh"

!#$&()(&$#!#$&(&$#!#$&(&$#!#$&&$#!(&$#!#&&$$&&$$&#$

"Trey, where would we be right now if "the accident" never happened?"

"I don't know. Probably in Chino in my apartment, with you in my arms, kind of like how we are now. You would be bigger and we would be able to feel little Scarlett."

He rubs my stomach as he says it. I can feel a lump form in my throat.

"I'm sorry, Trey. I know how much you wanted to have a little girl and be a daddy."

"Shush, it not your fault."

"Yes it is, you told me that I shouldn't go home but I wouldn't listen."

"No, its my fault. If I haven't made you angry, you wouldn't want to go home."

"Oh, shut up!"

I grab his face and pull him into a deep kiss.

!#$&(!#$&(#$&(&$$&()&$#!$#!#$&&#$&&$$&&$$&(&$$&$&

"Sandy, do they need to go to court?"

"Yeah they do."

"Why, it was self-defense?"

"Well, to some people murder is a little far from self-defense."

"Murder?"


	16. Our First Time

"Ryan, can we talk?"

I turn around and see Donna walk into the pool house.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Do you remember the first night I came here?"

_Our lips gently meet and it felt like my world was complete. She pulls away and I can see tears in her eyes, she collapses into me as I pick her up and carry her into the pool house. _

_I place her down on my bed and I climb over her. I look into her eyes and see mystery in them. I wipe the tears from her cheeks and under her eyes. The corners of her lips slightly twitch into a small smile. She grabs the hair on the back of my head, pulls me down, and our lips meet a second time._

_Our tongues explore each other's mouth while our hands travel as well. She makes us roll over and now she is on top of me. My hands travel from her lower back to her butt. She starts kissing my neck and it feels so good that my grip tightens. She plants kissed from my neck back up to my lips. Our hips move together as one and a moan escapes from my lips. She looks down at me and smiles as she starts to move faster._

"Yeah, what about it?"

She walks over towards me and sits on my bed, right next to me.

"Do you like me?"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Sandy, when is the appointment for the doctor?"

"You two could go tomorrow."

"Thank you Sandy. She really needs this."

"Yeah. I didn't know Donna named the baby."

"When she first found out what the sex of the baby was, she made us pick out a name."

"That makes the loss worse."

"You can say that again."

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"I'm sorry Ryan but I still have feelings for Trey and I don't think that will change anytime soon."

"That's understandable and I still have feelings for Marissa."

"Well you are technically dating her still."

"Oh crap, your right."

"Yeah and we are good at pushing our feelings aside and allow our lust to take over."

"Are you in love with Trey?"

"I don't know. I love him, I am willing to have a baby with him and willing to marry him too but am I in love with him? I don't know."

"Oh"

"Are you in love with Marissa?"

"I love her but not in love with her."

"So, we are both not _in _love with anyone; I don't know why we can't have a little fun…"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I lay on Marissa's bed reading a magazine in her room. She is going through her closet looking for something to wear for her date with Ryan that he doesn't know about yet.

"Summer, do you think I should break up with Ryan?"

Marissa is my best friend and all but sometimes she get on my fucking nerves.

"The question is, Marissa, is if you like him still?"

This on again off again Ryan and Marissa shit is the most stupid shit in the world.

"Oh course I do I love Ryan."

I seriously believe that Ryan deserves better than Marissa. She is my friends but she is whore too.

"You still love him after what he did to you?"

I no I'm evil but she deserves it. If anyone deserves Ryan it would be me. I could have had him at Holly's party but I was stupid. I don't like Ryan; I just don't want Marissa to have him.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryan I know your not stupid."

And with that she walks out of the pool house.

What is with this girl? Its like she has multiple personalities. One is the five year old, another is the tough rocker chick and the other one is the most recent one. I'm now kind of glad that she is seeing a doctor.

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

"Hey girls, you are here for Seth and Ryan right?"

"Yes Mrs. Cohen."

"SETH! RYAN!"

Seth comes down the steps and Ryan walks in from the kitchen.

"What's up girls?"

"Well Alex told me that there is going to be a party at the Bait Shop tonight so I'd figure we would go."

"What about Trey and Donna?"

"They can come too"

$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&$)(&$&())(&$#&())(&

I knock on Donna's door and heard her say come in.

"Yes…"

"Uh, we are going to this party tonight, you want to go?"

"Who's we?"

"Marissa, Summer, Seth, Trey, and me."

"Sure, I'll be down in a couple minutes."

I walked back down to the front hall. Trey was already dressed and waiting.

"So she's coming?"

"Yeah she said…"

I stopped talking when I saw Trey staring over my shoulder. I looked at what he was looking at and it was her. She slowly walked down the steps wearing a little black dress. The top of the dress was like an old-fashioned corset, the skirt was cut uneven, with the longest part just hitting her lower thigh and she was wearing black hooker boots that came up to her knees.

"Wow…you look…"

"Thanks"

She walked up to Trey, looked at me and kissed him hard on the lips. Everyone started to walk out.

When she walked past me I whispered, "Bitch"

She just glanced at me, smiled, and whispered back. I just watched her walk out the door with her words still ringing in my ears.

"_Pussy"_


	17. Makeout Kids can't be Best Friends

We walk into the Bait Shop and right away music and the smell of alcohol fills my senses. I'm not bothered by the music or the smell, actually its comforting to me. Trey and I used to go to clubs like these all the time. I sway to the music with the rest of the crowd as our little group moves toward the bar. Marissa waves to a tall blonde and she returns the wave with a suspicious wink.

"Who's the blonde?"

I tried to whisper to Seth but ending up shouting it to him.

"Alex, she is my and Marissa's ex girlfriend."

"I didn't know Marissa was bi."

Seth looked at me and scoffed.

"She didn't either."

I just shook my head and walked back over to Trey and Ryan. I saw that they were talking so I purposely stood between them.

"Hey you want to know what I just found out?"

I looked back and forth from Ryan to Trey, eventually Trey spoke.

"Uh, sure."

"Marissa's bi!"

Trey looked slightly shocked by Ryan's face didn't change.

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm bored. Ryan can you get me a beer? Trey lets dance."

I grabbed Trey and dragged him to the dance floor.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$$&()(&$$&(&$#

Here comes another different personality, this one is a little kid on speed. I walk over to the bar where everyone else is.

"Hey Ryan."

"Alex"

"Who were you just with?"

"Oh, that was my brother Trey and Donna, a friend."

I look back at the dance floor and I can feel my stomach drop. Donna is all over Trey, just like a fly on a piece of shit. She grinds her pelvis into Trey's as he returns the motion. I turn back around trying to forget what I just saw.

"Oh, cool"

"Uh yeah. Can I get three beers? Two of them for them."

"Sure"

She places three beers on the counter and I grab one. Out of the corner of my eye I see Donna and Trey walking back over. She ignores me and grabs the beers. She hands one to Trey and literally chugs down her own.

"Can I have another one please?"

"Donna you should slow down."

"Trey, I couldn't drink for six months and now I'm just making up for it."

She grabs the new beer that was just placed on the counter and drank that one down as well.

"Well this time I might as well order two bottles."

Alex looks at me with a sympathetic look before she places the two bottles down. She drinks one and walks off with the other.

"Ry, can you watch her?"

"Trey she's your girlfriend."

"No she's not, we had an agreement."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"We helped each other out when we needed it."

"She got fucking pregnant Trey!"

"I was going to stay, I'm not a flake Ryan!"

"Whatever."

I walked away from my brother using the same path Donna took. I looked around for her and found her making out with some random guy. I was going to just turn around and leave until I saw that fucker's hand up her dress, which was pretty high up to start with. I pulled her off him and knocked the guy out.

"What the fuck?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was having fun until you knocked out my toy."

"You're drunk!"

"No I'm not. I'll tell you when I'm fucking drunk!"

She started to walk away but I grabbed her by the wrist. She spun around looked me straight in the eyes.

"Let me go."

She growled at me, so I let her go. She ran out the door and I decided not to follow.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$$&()(&$$&(&$#

I ran out of the Bait Shop and just kept running, when I stopped running I somehow ended up on the beach. I just fell into the sand not caring about my outfit. I sat up and unzipped my boots and threw them off.

"Hey"

I turned around and saw that it was the blonde.

"Hey…Alex right?"

"Yeah, Donna?"

I nodded as she sat down next to me.

"So what happened in there? You left in a hurry."

"Yeah, I was seeing red so I decided I need to cool off."

"Sounds like a good idea, don't want to do anything you'll regret."

After that we just sat there in the silence looking out at the ocean. When I turned back to Alex, I saw that she was staring at me. I didn't think anything off it until she started to lean in. It was like I was watching it in slow motion but I could move, I guess it was because of the beer. She leaned in and kissed me, I didn't stop her but I didn't kiss back.

"Donna"

Alex pulled away and we both looked at the person who belonged to the voice.

"Ryan…"


	18. Frantic

Ryan turned around and started to walk away. I got up and started to run after him.

"Ryan, stop."

He stopped and turned around so fast that I almost ran into him.

"What?"

"_What do you think I am Donna? I'm not a toy; I can't be used and thrown away when you're done with me."_

"_I know but what do you expect from me? Do you seriously expect a real relationship from me?"_

"_Actually, yes I did."_

"_Well, you were mistaken. I'm not your girlfriend, I will never be your girlfriend, do you understand?"_

"_Then what was this then?"_

"_Fun, Trey, its just fun…"_

"Donna…?"

I look up and see Ryan staring at me. I look around and see that I'm sitting on the beach alone.

"Where's Alex?"

"She's still at the Bait Shop, why?"

"But she was just here…"

"No, no one was here; we are the only ones here."

"No, she was right here, sitting next to me. I remember, I ran out of the Bait Shop and ended up here. I sat down right here and took off my boots. Then Alex came and started talking to me and then she kissed me. Then you saw us and ran off."

"I think your drunk…"

He bent down, grabbed my arm by I shook him off.

"No I'm not. Fuck, I am not going crazy Ryan! She was right here"

"I never said you were crazy…"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$$&()(&$$&(&$#

"Ryan please, she was right here."

She falls over into the sand and starts crying. I sit next to her and hold her in my arms.

"Does it really matter if she was here?"

She jumps up and starts to become frantic.

"Yes it does, people just don't disappear Ryan! I know she was here and now you think I'm crazy! I'm not crazy Ryan, I'm not!"

I try to walk closer to her to calm her down but every step closer she takes a step back.

"No! This isn't happening…its all a dream, I'm going to wake up any second now and I'm going to be back home in Jersey. You're not real and Trey isn't real and Scarlett isn't…"

She stumbles and I catch her right before she falls. She looks straight into my eyes and says,

"Ryan, please help me…please…"


	19. Your hand fits mine perfectly

"Ryan, I think we need to talk."

I look up and see Trey looking down at me.

"Yeah…"

"I know what you went through with Donna is still fresh in your mind and you think you can never shake that image of her out of your head and your right, you can't"

"Is this supposed to be helping?"

"Little brother, you probably think I'm a jerk for what I said about her last night but listen to me. I did love her but she didn't want a relationship so I took what she gave me."

"That's still a fucked up move…"

"I know but I had to stay close to her because I went through what you went through too. She broke down right in front of me, in my arms. I felt her crumble, she slipped through my fingers."

"When?"

"The day after the accident, in the hospital."

"But that doesn't make sense. You were with her before…weren't you?"

"Yeah but then I thought we were together but after the accident she, uh, cleared it up for me."

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$$&()(&$$&(&$#

"_I was afraid I lost you."_

_He looked at me as if he was expecting me to say something in return but I laid there motionless, broken._

"_Donna…"_

"_You did."_

"_What?"_

_I placed my hand on my stomach, no longer feeling her kick, her heart beat, her life._

"_You lost me, Trey, and I lost myself."_

"_Please don't say that, I love you Donna."_

"_I'm sorry but I don't"_

"_What do you think I am Donna? I'm not a toy; I can't be used and thrown away when you're done with me."_

"_I know but what do you expect from me? Do you seriously expect a real relationship from me?"_

_I am practically shouting at him now and he looks hurt but not as hurt as I._

"_Actually, yes I did."_

_I laugh at his honesty._

"_Well, you were mistaken. I'm not your girlfriend, I will never be your girlfriend, do you understand?"_

"_Then what was this then?"_

"_Fun, Trey, its just fun…"_

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$$&()(&$$&(&$#_  
_

I wake up and found myself on the couch in the Cohen's living room. I sit up and see that I'm in the same outfit as the night before and my boots are lying on the floor next to the couch. I stand up and walk into the kitchen planning on getting something to eat.

I walk into the kitchen and Sandy is already there buttering his bagel. He looks up from his bagel and gives me a concerned smile.

"Morning kiddo, sleep well?"

"Not really. What happened last night? The last thing I remember was when we left the house for the Bait Shop."

"You had a break down."

"Fuck…who was there?"

"Ryan"

"Fuck me."

I plop into there chair next to Sandy and let my head fall into my arms on the counter. What am I going to do with myself?

"Your appointment is at 1:30 p.m. today."

I pick my head up and give Sandy a confused look.

"For what?"

"The psychiatrist"

"Fuck me sideways."


	20. Damn, those crazy shower scenes

I look at my brother and see him a new light. He was and maybe still is heart broken. He is looking around the pool house, unable to focus on one thing. I place my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me.

"It's going to be okay."

He shakes off my hand and laughs.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be telling you that."

"Yeah, um, are you going to the doctor with her?"

"I will go with her but I don't think I would go into the session with her."

"Yeah, that's understandable..."

We just look around the room for a couple seconds in silence before Trey breaks it by saying,

"You hungry 'cause I am."

I nod as we both get up and walk out of the pool house toward the kitchen. We walk into the kitchen and see Sandy and Donna sitting at the counter. Sandy is rubbing Donna's back as she has her head in her arms. Trey sits next to Sandy as I pour two cups of coffee.

"Morning."

Donna lifts her head and inspects the room to see who the new comers are. She sees us and just let her head fall back into her arms on the counter.

"Sandy, when is the appointment?"

Sandy opens his mouth to answer but before he was able to say anything you can hear a muffled fuck coming from Donna's direction. Sandy shakes it off as he continues.

"1:30pm. Are you coming as well, Ryan?"

I look up from my coffee cup and look from Sandy to Trey to Donna and back to Sandy.

"I don't know."

"You should come little brother; I need the company in the waiting room."

"What? You're not coming inside with me?"

Everyone looks at Donna, almost forgetting that she was there in the first place.

"Donna, you know those kind of things are personal. Do you really think they would allow someone else in there during the session?"

"Actually I did."

The room becomes silent.

"Forget it, I going to go get ready."

And with that she gets up from her chair and leaves the room.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(&$#!#$&())(&$$&())(&$$&())(&$$&()(&$$&(&$#

I walk into my room and right as the door closes I start to strip down. I let my dress fall down to my ankles as I walk to the bathroom. I step out of the dress and as I reach the doorway to the bathroom I pull down my black lace panties. I pull back the shower curtain and turn on the water, more hot than cold.

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, as I see the steam fill the room. I look down at my stomach and finger the scar that was left across it. It was still a little sore and it wasn't completely healed but enough that I didn't have to wear a bandage anymore.

I stepped into the shower and right away I felt the hot stream beat down on my back. I turn around and let the water stream down from my head down to my toes. I look down at the shower floor and see the last traces off the blue/black semi-permanent dye wash out of my hair.

I just stand there and feel the warmth of the water hitting my face. My now, auburn hair is plastered down against my head and back, with just one strand on my face.

I hear the door open, I pull the curtain back and it's Ryan.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't say a word. He strips off his own clothes and pushes me against the wall of the shower. He kisses me hard on the lips as he presses my hips into his. I wrap my arms around him and return the favor. I break away from his lips and whisper in his ear,

"I love you."

There is a knock on the door, I turn around and Ryan is gone. I pull back the shower curtain and it looked like he was never there.

"Yes?"

"Donna…"

It was Ryan.

"Sandy sent me up to see if you were okay."

I slowly slide down the shower wall and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine."


	21. The Bright Yet Dim Side

I flip through the magazine in front of me, not really paying much attention to it. I finally toss it aside and look around the waiting room. Trey is sitting next to me twiddling his thumbs and you can tell he feels as out of place as he looks.

"How much longer do you think it will take?"

"I don't know."

With that cue, Donna and Sandy walked out of the doctor's office. Sandy stops to shake the doctor's hand but Donna walks straight past them and is already at the door. After shaking the doctor's hand, he looks around and surveys the room. He looks at Trey and I and says,

"Its time to go."

!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&!#&()(&$!#$&()

The whole car ride home was silent. No one dared to talk or ask about what had happened in Dr. Teslow's office. I really didn't care; I wasn't going to talk about it even if they did ask.

I looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by. We stop at a red light and I see a little girl holding her what I think is her dad's hand. She looks up at him and laughs at something he had just said. By the shimmer in her eye, you can tell she thought that the man next to her was Superman. I had that same shimmer in my eye about my dad, until I found out that he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The light changed and we continued our journey to the Cohen manor.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&!#&()(&$!#$&()

We all sat at the dinner table about to discuss what had happened earlier that day. Sandy sat at the head of the table with Kirsten at the chair next to him. Seth sat right next to his mom with Trey and me opposite of them and of course Donna sitting opposite from Sandy.

"I know you all what to know what happened today at Dr. Teslow's office and that is why we are having this little meeting right now."

"Oh, I thought we were in the board room because you were going to fire one of us."

Kirsten looked at her son and lightly punched him on the arm. Sandy disregarded Seth's statement and continued.

"After Donna's session, Dr. Teslow has concluded that she has Schizophrenia."

Sandy pauses and allows everyone to comprehend what he had just said. I looked at Donna and she had a dejected expression, like she wasn't even in the same room with us.

"She told me that Donna has positive symptoms…"

"So, it's like the bright yet dim side?"

Kirsten was about to punch Seth again but stopped when Donna just busted out laughing. We all just stared at her and she eventually just faded into her dejected expression once again. Sandy wouldn't break his gaze with Donna, not even when he spoke.

"Ryan, can you take her to her room."

!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&!#&()(&$!#$&()

"_I love you mommy, I love you daddy."_

_The visibly happy couple tucked in their 5 year old daughter into bed._

"_We love you Donna."_

_The couple replied in a sing-song voice. The little girl smiled until the couple in front of her changed. The happy mother changed into a scared and worn women and the joy filled father turned into a hate ridden and scared man. The little girl changes into present Donna and fear is written on her face. The hate ridden and scared man starts beating on the scared and worn women and calls her hateful names. The now older girl hides under the covers but it's pulled from her and she tumbles onto the floor._

_The older girl screams but it is a silent scream that tears at her heart. She scrunches up into a tiny ball and covers her eyes and eventually the yells fade. A hand pulls her hands away from her face but they are kind hands, not hateful ones. The older girl looks up and sees a silhouette of a man but she cannot see his face. He picks her up onto her feet and spins her around as if they're dancing. The older girl stumbles but the man catches her before she falls._

"_I will always catch you."_

_The older girl smiles and the sun begins to shine. The sun beams light onto the man and the older girl can see his face, the face that has comforted her at least one before. _

_The face of…_

!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&!#&()(&$!#$&()_  
_

I guide Donna to her room and she follows as if she is a zombie. I open her door and she twitches like she was just snapped out of a trance.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I might be going crazy…"

"No your not."

"Yes, I am and thank you."

"For what?"

"For catching me."


	22. Hello There, the Angel from my Nightmare

I stare up at the pool house ceiling, unable to sleep. My mind races with the thought of how only a single month has changed the routines of a whole family. Ever since Donna arrived here that first night, things began to shift.

I heard a splash coming from outside, I sat up to see what it was. I saw waves rings form on the surface of the water in the pool. I stood up to get a better view and saw a head pop up onto the surface. I walk out of the pool house and sat down on one of the pool chairs. I stared at the surface of the water gliscine and the reflection of the moon shimmer in the still water.

The head that was bobbing in the water turns around and I see that it is Donna. She is right in the middle of the reflection of the moon so, it looks like she has wings. She smiles and says,

"Hello stranger."

I return her smile and reply,

"Hello angel."

She smirks,

"How 'bout a swim?"

"Sure…"

I pulled off my wife beater and was about to jump in when she stopped me.

"What?"

"You forgot something."

I looked down at myself and I only had my boxers on. She smirked and pointed to my boxers.

"Take them off."

"Why?"

"I have nothing on; you should have nothing as well."

I looked around and I saw a pile of clothes thrown on a chair near the main house. I shrugged my shoulders, pulled down my boxers, and kicked them to the side. I stood there awkwardly for a second before I jumped in. I open my eyes under water and she wasn't lying, she was in her birthday suit as well. I came to the surface and was met by a smile.

"See it wasn't that bad."

"No it wasn't."

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

"What?"

"For being nude…silly."

"Oh, yeah."

She laughed and closed the gap between us. She wrapped her arms around me and was about to kiss me but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"This is real right?"

"As real as the moon in the sky."

And with that she leaned in and softly kissed me. We were in the shallow end so we were able to stand on own. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped my arms around hers. She planted kisses from my lips down to the crook of my neck. She nipped and sucked my neck and I pressed her hips into mine. I felt her sigh against my neck and I continued harder and faster. She bit into my shoulder and I heard a muffled moan escape from her lips.

The patio light turns on suddenly and you can hear the footsteps approach them. I felt Donna stiffen up like a board against my chest.

"Hide."

And before I had a chance to reply she was submerged underwater and out of sight.

"Hello, anyone there?"

It was Sandy and before I knew it he was at the edge of the pool, looking down at me.

"Ryan? What are you doing out here, so early in the morning?"

"Um, I was just going for a swim."

"Alone?"

"Uh…"

I look around for any site of Donna and there was none.

"Yeah…alone."

"And naked?"

He added while he held up my boxers.

"Yeah…it's freeing."

"Oh and since when did you start to wear these?"

He said holding out his other hand which held Donna's black thong.

"I, uh, I…"

Right then Donna popped up from the farthest corner of the pool.

"They're obviously mine, Sandy."

She swims up to us and sheepishly looked from Sandy to I.

"I'm not going to ask. I'm just glad it isn't a robber or anything."

With that he drops my and Donna's underwear, walks back into the house and turns off the patio lights. Donna laughs off the anxiety, turns to me and smiles.

"Oops…You know what? I'm getting a little sleepy."

With that, she lifts herself out of the pool, giving me a view the meantime, and walks towards the pool house.

"Where you going?"

"To bed, silly."

"Your bed is that way."

I said pointing toward the main house.

"I never said whose bed."

Before I had I chance to say anything else, she was already in the pool house, standing in the doorway.

"You coming?"

I pull myself out of the pool and walk towards her.

"Always."


	23. Liar Liar, Plants for Hire

I am woken up by the running of water in a shower. I blink the sleep away and look around my present location. I realize that I'm in the pool house and the person in the shower is Ryan.

I pull the covers back and walk over to the bathroom. I slowly open the door and tip toe inside. I see his form through the fogged shower door. I quietly push the shower door open and I peek inside. His back is faced toward me so I stepped in without him noticing.

I wrap my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"Hello stranger."

He looked over his shoulder, smiled and turned and faced me.

"Hello angel."

He leaned down and softly kisses me on the lips. I pull back and stared him straight in the eyes.

"I want you to know that this won't last long."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I'm…well insane. So, I might not remember this later."

His heads drops and his smile fades.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry…If it counts as anything, I'll try to remember."

"That means everything."

He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer into a passion-filled kiss.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&!#&()(&$!#$&()

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel rap around my waist and Donna walks out behind me with a towel on as well. I pull out clean clothes from my dresser and start to get dressed.

"Uh, Ryan."

I look over to her and she is just stood there with just a towel on.

"Yeah."

"I never brought my clothes in from last night."

I just pull out a clean pair of boxers and a wife beater and toss it her way. We both get dressed in silence and walked into the house for breakfast.

We walked into the kitchen and as always Sandy was already there, buttering his bagel but this time everyone was there; Kirsten, Seth, Trey, Summer, and Marissa were there. The minute we walked into the kitchen, the conversation stops and everyone stared. Well not at me but at Donna.

"Sleep well after the swim?"

"What?"

"Kirsten remember last night, when we heard a noise from outside? Well, it was Ryan and Donna swimming."

Kirsten, Seth, and Summer seemed to relax after Sandy's explanation but Trey and Marissa needed to know more.

"Ryan, why is she wearing your shirt and boxers?"

"Uh…"

I looked around the room for any help what-so-ever and Donna just looked at me and winked.

"Ry…"

Everyone stopped and looked at Donna. She stumbled and fainted but I caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing. I picked her up and carried her to the living room. I placed her down on the couch and she opened her eyes, smiled and whispered.

"Your welcome."

Then she closed her eyes once again. Everyone walks into the room and Donna wakes up and plays the role of a girl who just fainted.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks around the room.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You fainted."

She starts to fan herself and even I start to believe that she really fainted.

"You should get something to eat."

"Your right, Sandy"

She starts to get up but stumbles. Damn, she's good. I reach to steady her and help her up. We walk to the kitchen and we can hear the conversations start right when we left the room.

Once we left the living room Donna skipped into the kitchen singing.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Hey you're the liar; I just went along with it."

"You're the accomplice."

She jumped into my arms and kissed me. I twirled her around and kissed her back.

"Put me down"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry!"

We laughed. She opened a cabinet and reached for a box of cereal. I spanked her ass and she laughed.

"Oo! Thank you may I have another?"

I spun her around and was about to kiss her until…

"Bastard"

We both turned around,

"Trey"


	24. Tell me Lover, Are you Lonely?

"Son of a bitch!"

"Trey, I can explain."

Trey charged toward Ryan and tackled him into the ground. I watch what was happening but it was like I wasn't there at all, like I was watching a movie. Trey had Ryan pinned to the ground and was wailing on him. Ryan didn't fight back, he just blocked the blows.

By this time, everyone has ran into the kitchen. The room starts to spin and it sounds like I'm on a tunnel. I start to take deep and shallow breaths and black spots appear. I stumble into the counter behind me and I try to steady myself. I can't pay attention to the fight a couple inches away from me. I feel all the color drain from my face and my head becomes light. I slide down the kitchen counter and my butt hits the floor with more force than I expected. I pull my knees up to my chest and drop my head on my knees.

"No…no no no. Please stop, please."

The screams become louder and louder that it makes my ears ring. I cover my ears with my hands and start to scream.

"STOP IT!"

I lay on the floor in the fetal position and start to sob uncontrollably.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&!#&()(&$!#$&()

I sat on the couch with an ice pack to my face, with Trey sitting next to me.

"Now boys, what started this?"

I put down the ice pack and look up at Sandy. I opened my mouth to answer but Trey beat me to it.

"The son of a bitch sitting next to me started it, by using my girl!"

I jumped up from the couch, filled with anger.

"Fucker! You yourself said that she wasn't your girlfriend!"

He jumped up next to me and stared me down.

"Doesn't mean you fuck her! I told you what she meant to me!"

"But she said she loved me!"

Trey stopped, took a step back, and sat down. He looked in front of him and didn't say another word after that. I realized what I had said and sat back down, slightly ashamed with myself.

Right then, Donna walked down the steps from her room. Everyone turned around at the time and it caused her to jump.

"Having a party without me?"

She walked into the living room itself and sat on Trey's lap. Sandy raised his eyebrows and I just shrugged my shoulders. Sandy quietly excused himself and left the room.

"Hello lover, lonely without me?"

She leaned down, grabbed Trey's hair on the back of his head, pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. He was reluctant at first but eventually gave in to her. They only pulled away to gasp for air. She looks at me and gives me an evil smirk.

That confirms it, she has forgotten.


	25. As Your Voice Fades

I look up at my ceiling and something in my gut, tells me that I'm forgetting something or someone. I have a feeling something happened last night but I don't remember last night at all. I sit up and look around my room for something that might help me remember.

On the desk chair, there are a set of clothes just tossed on top of it and it was a wife beater and a pair of boxers. I try to think of whom they belonged to.

_I wrap my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear._

"_Hello stranger."_

_He looked over his shoulder, smiled and turned and faced me._

"_Hello angel."_

_He leaned down and softly kisses me_ _on the lips._

There was a knock at the door that shook me out of a trance.

"Come in."

The door opened and Trey walked in.

"What's up?"

"Donna, what was Sandy talking about last night and what were you and Ryan doing in the kitchen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning…"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh."

He looks down at the quilt and starts to pick at it. I smile and lift his chin so that he is now eye level with me.

"Chill out man. Think cucumber."

He smiles and I kiss him hard on the lips. I pull him down on top on him as the fun begins.

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(& #$&())(&$$&))(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&

I miss her already. Yes, she is still here but not the one I want. I hate this, waiting for her to come back to me.

I am lying on my bed with my hands behind my head, when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly sit up, expecting Donna but it is Marissa instead.

"Oh, hey Marissa."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Sorry just a little tired, you know."

"Yeah…"

She walked over and sat next to me on my bed. She gave me a seductive look and pushed me down onto my bed.

"We never got to hook up, like I planned, the other night."

"Uh…"

She smirked right before she attacked my mouth with hers.

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(& #$&())(&$$&))(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&

I am on top of Trey and we move as one. For some reason, my eyes wander and catch sight of the wife beater and boxers.

"…_I might not remember this later."_

_His heads drops and his smile fades._

"_Oh…"_

"_I'm sorry…If it counts as anything, I'll try to remember."_

"_That means everything."_

_He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer into a passion-filled kiss._

"Ryan…"

"WHAT?"

He tosses me off of him and I bounce off the bed and hit the floor.

"Ouch!"

"What the fuck Donna?"

"What?"

"You said Ryan, am I that rat bastard? No!"

"Trey…"

"What?"

"What is happening to me?"

His expression softens as he sees me fall through his fingers once again.


	26. Pulling an Hans Solo

"Marissa stop."

I try to say but it is mumbled against her mouth. She sits up and smiles.

"Why?"

Her hands travel down my body and stop at the waist of my jeans. She unbuttons it and slowly unzips my jeans.

"Marissa…"

"Shut up!"

I was taken back from her sudden outburst but I shook it off. She started to reach inside but I grabbed her hands before she was able to.

"Ryan, I love you…"

I can feel her hands try to escape mine but my grip tightens.

"I'm sorry Marissa…"

She jumps up from my bed and you can tell that she is angry.

"Goddamnit Ryan! Forget it, we're over!"

She doesn't leave right away, she stays and waits for my reaction but I didn't give her one. She finally leaves, frustrated and angry.

I just sat there for a couple minutes until I heard a knock at the door.

"Marissa…"

Donna opens the door and looks hurt.

"Donna…"

I stand up and smile.

"I didn't know it was you, I thought it was Marissa because she just left."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Sandy sent me in to tell you its time for lunch."

My smile faded, she was about to walk out but came back.

"By the way, you might want to button up your pants."

I looked down and saw that my pants were still open from when Marissa has opened them. I was about to explain but Donna was gone already.

"Damn it"

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(& #$&())(&$$&))(&$#!#$&()(&$!#$&()(&

She didn't look at me once the whole time we were eating and neither did Trey.

If you exclude Seth, we all ate in silence. Donna sat right across from me, so it was extra hard for me to not pay attention to her.

For the first time, I looked up and she was looking at me, as well.

I mouthed _"What's wrong?"_

She answered _"You"_

"_What did I do?"_

"Sandy can I be excused?"

"Um, sure."

She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sandy…?"

"Sure."

I got up and followed her. I walked into the kitchen and she was pacing.

"What did you do? You want to know what you did! You fucked that dirty-ass skank, Marissa!"

"No I didn't! I stopped her from doing anything! Why should you care?"

Her expression softened, she went from enraged to guilt. She mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

Her reply was a little louder than a whisper. "I remember…"

"Really?"

She closed the gap between us and now our faces were only centimeters apart. She smiled,

"Really"

"…what now?"

"Well that's up to you. Do you want to be with me and deal with my up and downs?"

I shook my head no, "Yes."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

I smiled.

"I know."

_The End_


End file.
